The First Friendship of Exiles and Goddesses
by LittleWitchyGirl
Summary: This may not make sense. Ryou has a sister, and other strange things happen. Who is this exile girl and all. PAIxOC, KISHxOC, TartXpudding, LxR, KxZxOC, MxOC, IxA. Alot of Genres. I may put a prequel up.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Friendship Between Exiles and Goddesses**

**By: LittleWitchygirl and Wolfgirlsk  
**

**Chapter One: Dreams and Football**

_"Pai, is that your name? All this time here and I did not know your name. Do you know my name?" a girl chained to the wall of a room asked as a figure entered the room._

_"Where'd you hear that, Sonora?" He asked. She pointed as well as she could to the picture of Pai's mother- Maiden Love. He nodded and took a key out._

_"I've been ordered to free you by Deep Blue-sama. You are going back to Earth, but you will remember nothing," Pai said as he unlocked her wrists. She rubbed them with each of her hands._

_"Arigatou, but I'd rather not go back. You don't know what I have to go through every single day. Please don't make me leave," she begged. He shook his head and picks up the memory eraser._

_"It last for six years, before you have to have it again. I will miss you," he whispered. _

_"Before you do, kiss me, at least this last moment, if I remember it will be the best. It'll be your birthday present to me. Yes, today is my birthday," she said. He pushed her against the wall and they kissed her. She kissed back and grabbed his shirt._

_"Goodbye, my love," Pai said, right before pushing the thing against her forehead and..._

Sonora sat up suddenly in bed, breathing hard. She got up, straightened her tank-top, put on her shorts, and robe. She yawned and walked outside and thought,

'Where'd that dream come from? Ussually I dream about a race that looks like what he did with a planet, not a ship'

Then she looked up at the sky and one thought came to mind,

'Pai, where are you?'

It was free period in college and she was tossing a football back and forth with her classmate Suzuki Hana. People stared at them and they threw it as hard as they could.

"Sato-san, I was wondering," Hana said.

"Hai, Suzuki-kun?" Sonora asked.

"Are you an Alien, Sato-san?" Hana asked. Within a blink of a eye she had her hand on Hana's mouth.

"You talk to loud, Suzuki-kun," Sonora said, threatening. In another blink she was back to where she was.

"Have you been having dreams?" Hana asked, catching the football that Sonora had thrown.

"Maaaaaaaaaybe," Sonora said, catching the throw. She threw it back.

"Are you gay?" Hana asked, inniceontly. Sonora missed the ball.

"NANI!" Sonora exclaimed. Hana shook her head.

"Mind to tell me about your dreams," Hana asked. Sonora put her head down.

"I dream that I'm with a guy," Sonora whispered, throwing the ball.

"Pointy ears? Figures," Hana said when Sonora nodded, "I have something to show you..."

Hana dragged Sonora two blocks before they noticed the football was still in her hand.

"We took the football," Hana said, sweatdropping.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE STOLE FROM THE SCHOOL!" she screamed.

(A.N. My friend and I were tossing a football back and forth while developing the plot for this. --' My bestfriend got attached to the football and named it Kisshu Jr. She scares me.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew, but I do own Sonora and some other characters. My friend-the one who puts ideas into my head- SummerTimeGirl- owns Hana. Thank you.

**The First Friendship Between Exiles and Goddesses**

**By: LittleWitchygirl and Wolfgirlsk**

**Chaper Two: Sonora is a sister and an Earthquake means trouble**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE GOING TO GET ARRESTED AND I'M GOING TO GO TO JAIL!" Sonora exclaimed. Hana sat there and started to unleash her hiding spell and Sonora stopped ranting. Hana took the ball and Sonora looked at her.

"AN ALIEN!" Sonora cried as she picked up a random object and hit her with it. Then, she freaked out about knocking her unconcious.

About an hour later she found some girls as she dragged Hana about the city.

"Please, give me a place to put my friend. I kinda knocked her out. eh eh eh..." Sonora said, laughing a bit. Ichigo nodded and helped Sonora carry Hana to the Cafe Mew Mew. A blonde man was talking to a brunette man.

"Ryou? Is that you?" Sonora asked. The man turned around and let a gigantic smile loose.

"Konnichiwa, Sonora-chan. Long time no see, sister," Ryou said. Sonora sighed and the girls and the man gasped.

"Sonora, is that you? My you have grown!" the brunette said.

"Akasaka-kun?" Sonora asked and he nodded.

"You know them?" Ichigo asked. Sonora and the boys nodded.

"Ryou's my brother and I vaguely remember Akasaka-kun. I was taken by the American FBI so that might explain my accent a bit. I was with them starting a two years old, so I don't remember Mother or Father. My hair used to be blonde, but after turning fourteen it turned green. I don't know why. I was just let go recently. I was researching on UFO's and Alien Lifeforms. My studies took me all over the world to ruins. They were especially interested in father's Mew Project. If Ryou and Akasaka-kun didn't return to Japan they would have been taken too," Sonora explained clearly.

By then Hana had been waking up and asked Ichigo in a dazed voice,

"Hi, are you gay, Flori?"

Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce hid behind Akasaka-kun. Zakura just stood there and Pudding started to bounce around.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking. Pudding landed on her head.

Sonora started singing,

"ikutsuﾁnamida wo nagashitara

Every Heartﾁsunao ni nareru darou

dare niﾁomoi wo tsutaetara

Every Heartﾁkokoro mitasareru no darou

The earth kept shaking and the girls disappeared.

"nagai nagai yoru niﾁobieteita

tooi hoshi niﾁinotteta

The earth suddenly stopped and a really bright light showed up.

"meguru meguru toki no naka de

bokutachi waﾁai wo sagashiteiru

tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou moﾁtakai soraﾁmiageteiru

donnaﾁegao ni deaetara

Every Heartﾁyume ni fumidaseru no

hito waﾁkanashimi no mukou ni

Every Heartﾁshiawase ukabete nemuru

itsuka itsukaﾁsubete no tamashii ga

yasuraka ni nareru you ni

meguru meguru toki no naka de

bokutachi waﾁikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni waraiﾁsukoshi naite

kyou mo mataﾁaruki tsudzukete yuku

osanai kioku no katasumi ni

atataka na basho ga aruﾁso sweet

hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa

itsumo kagayaiteitaﾁso shine

meguru meguru toki no naka de

bokutachi waﾁai wo sagashiteiru

tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou moﾁtakai soraﾁmiageteiru

meguru meguru toki no naka de

bokutachi waﾁikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni waraiﾁsukoshi naite

kyou mo mataﾁaruki tsudzukete yuku"

Suddenly it stopped and in front of them were three male aliens.

"Pai-chan?"

Please review! If you don't Aoyama Masaya and Ryou will go hungry. Every review equals $0.05 so I need lots.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any songs I put in this so please don't kill me!

(Ichigo is 18 in this, Masaya is too. It's been six years since they fought against Deep Blue. Sonora is 20. Hana is 15. In the alien world only two years past.)

**The First Friendship Between Exiles and Goddesses**

**By: LittleWitchygirl and Wolfgirlsk**

**Chapter Three: The Arrival of Three and a broken heart**

"Pai-chan?" Sonora asked. Pai ignored her and Kishu bowed.

"Kishu, Taruto-Taruto, Pai? What are you three doing here?" Ryou asked. Taruto looked down and Kishu crossed his arms.

"We were exiled by the supreme seven gods and goddesses- only they were two short- for turning our backs on Deep Blue-sama. Only I was the only one who didn't," Pai stated. Sonora's memories came back in a flash.

(Backflash)

_"Pai-sama, what are you planing to do with me?" Sonora asked._

_"Sureibu, you will speak only when spoken too. Remember the last time you spoke out like that?" Pai asked. Sonora nodded._

_"What was that, ikeike?" _

_"Hai, Pai-sama," Sonora replied. He got close to her and her heart skipped a beat or two. He left her to figure out what those meant._

(End Backflash)

"Pai-chan?" she repeated.

"Excuse me do I know you?" he asked and she nodded. He glared at her before explaining what ws going on. Zakuro was the first to return from the fight.

"Something told me that the aliens would be attacking here. Oh, are they leaving exiles?" she asked.

"Did someone say something about outsiders?" Hana asked and took down her shield. Sonora glared at her as the other girls came back to the cafe. Hana took one look at Kishu and latched onto his arm. Kishu blushed a little bit and tried to get Hana off his arm before he lost circulation. Ichigo looked at that, relieved that she didn't have to worry about Kishu trying to get her to be his girlfriend. Now she could focus on Aoyama-kun and their relationship.

"Pai-chan don't you remember me?" Sonora asked. Pudding and Taruto hugged and Kishu smiled weakly at Ichigo.

"No, ikeike!" Pai growled. Sonora started crying and ran into the girl's bathroom. Ichigo followed after as well as Zakuro. Hana started hitting Pai on the head with a spoon that she pulled out of her pockets.

(With The three girls)

Sonora was on the floor from slipping as she ran down the hall and started sobbing. Ichigo and Zakuro tried to comfort her- with Zakuro it was difficult.

"Sonora-kun, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked in s soft voice.

"Pai, he doesn't remember me. Or the first kiss he gave me. He doesn't care!" the green-haired girl cried. Ichigo ran out.

(with the other people)

Pai tried to get Hana to stop by telling her that the council forbade her from comeing back. It didn't work. When Ichigo came out Hana gave her a spoon from her pocket.

"Good thing she doesn't have any knives in that pocket!" Taruto laughed nervously. Hana took a knife out and threw it at Pai, it missed by a centameter.

(With the two girls)

Zakuro was whispering into Sonora's ear and Sonora nodded. They left.

(With everyone)

"Will you all leave, except for Pai please?" Sonora asked.

Why did she ask everyone but Pai to leave and what did Zakuro asked.

Pai: I know.

LittleWitchygirl: Shut up honey!

Review please!


End file.
